<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gwen and rhys garden by Celstese</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410597">Gwen and rhys garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese'>Celstese</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Children of Earth Compliant, Domesticity, F/M, Plants, Series 04: Miracle Day, Vegetables</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Rhys new house needs to be a bit self sufficient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gwen and rhys garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Gwen moved with Rhys to the middle of nowhere after what had happened to Ianto there were some negatives to the place they ended up with. Neither of them had foreseen those things when they had other priorities to worry about at the time. Living in an area with a lower population density had great appeal. Their new place was very much what one could call picturesque but also isolated with plenty of space inside and outside. The unpaved parts of the road were most certainly a positive in her eyes .It was the inside of the house where she realized they would need to adapt part of their lives from now on.<br/>
Gwen opened the pantry door and sighed. Both of them would need to start gardening if they didn't want to go out for fresh vegetables or fruits or live on canned anything. Sure she could eat that but not all the time. It wasn't like she hadn't touched a shovel before but that was when she was still a child running bare feet on the beach. Growing something edible took time.<br/>
“If that ground for some reason turns out to be infertile we will have to go to the grocery store often and I don't want to be doing that when I get all you know?” she gestured to her stomach.<br/>
“A whale?” he said wincing in the process. Then she pinched him.<br/>
“Yes but you're not actually supposed to say that aloud to me.” Gwens face looked truthful. He just put that down to hormones but Gwen did have a point.</p><p>While it is true that year there was wifi in the world their house didn't have that so they couldn't really use that. So when they went out for groceries the first time they ended up finding a bookstore after getting some seeds and other stuff the house was lacking. It did have an old plant box but one of the boards wasn't that stable so they had to replace that. Wood wasn't that hard to find thankfully.</p><p>It was half completed and Gwen was sitting on the floor eating a pint of ice cream was what Rhys walks in on after coming out of the bathroom. He was perplexed.<br/>
“What?” she said her mouth half full of ice cream still. It was a miracle there was no mess in the end.<br/>
That night as she threw up into the toilet throughout the  night Rhys couldn't go to sleep no matter what he did. The next morning wasn't fun for the both of them.<br/>
If you asked them they'd probably shrug it off but the bags under their eyes told a different story. Both of them had large headaches that would go away by the following morning.</p><p>The process was long and hard but it was beautiful in the end she felt. She really had to leave with how big the cellar was but the seclusion was good for the three of them. Anwen hadn't gotten to the point where she could walk which Gwen was happy about but the other things she couldn't so she didn't care for much. She loved her to bits so she took care of that. She still pinched her nose the first couple of times although.</p><p>When you become a parent there is truth to the statement that a face only a mother could love. Gwen didn't think Anwen was one of those ones.</p><p>As she was standing reading a book she could hear a voice in the distance. She closed it very slowly, grabbed a gun, turned the corner and sighed. It was just Rhys who had fallen asleep building a bird feeder. His habit of talking in his sleep was not a very good one with how paranoid she had gotten in recent months. After grabbing a pillow from the couch putting it under his head carefully she slowly left the room with a cup of tea. He deserved a break. They both did, Gwen thought as she was sipping from the mug.</p><p>She felt content for the first time in a long while. Then she winced. She looked down and sighed. It was a blue lego brick she had stepped on. It figures one of her daughters' many legos would have been forgotten when she was putting them away. There was not an absurd amount but there was still plenty including the ones passed down from family. The day she had got that large package in the mail from her parents she had no idea they still had hers from when she was still a kid tucked away under a bed. It was baffling to her but Anwen beamed when she saw what her grandparents had sent for her. They had to get a second box for the ones that didn't fit in the box she already had a bit and they had plenty of room.</p><p>Rhys felt amazed. He wasn't sure if it was normal but it looked like Anwen was trying to stand up. He was cheering her on from the other side of the room when Gwen walked into the room.  She was confused by what Rhys was doing but then she saw it and started doing the same thing as him. Slowly but surely Anwen had started  to put up her legs. She didn't have the same kind of success when trying to walk seconds after managing to stand up for the first time in her short life. She lost her balance pretty quickly but Gwen caught her after having moved closer in case something went wrong. She soothed her cries and everything was right in the world at least for the moment.</p><p>This time when she saw who it was she didn't know how to feel. It was Jack and Gwen who could feel down to her bones something was wrong. He wouldn't have tracked them down all the way out here unless there was a problem. This normality was gone for the moment no matter her wishes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>